The parasite Trypanosoma (Schizotrypanum) cruzi causes Chagas' disease (American trypanosomiasis) and is endemic in Central and South America, as well as in Mexico. After a mild acute phase, most infected victims enter an indeterminate phase that is characterized by a lack of symptoms, low parasite count, and low titers of anti-T. cruzi antibodies. Approximately 10-30% of persons with chronic T. cruzi infections, develop cardiac or gastrointestinal dysfunction. Chemotherapy can cure a substantial number of congenitally infected infants and children, but is largely ineffective in adults who harbor chronic infections (Coura, J., and S. de Castro. 2002. A critical review on Chagas disease chemotherapy. Mem. Inst. Oswaldo Cruz. 97:3-24). Roughly 25,000 of the estimated 12 million people in endemic countries who are chronically infected with T. cruzi die of the illness each year, due to cardiac rhythm disturbances or congestive heart failure (Kirchhoff, L. V. 2006. American trypanosomiasis (Chagas' disease). In Tropical Infectious Diseases: Principles, Pathogens and Practice. Vol. R. Guerrant, D. Walker, and P. Weller, editors. Churchill Livingstone, N.Y. 1082-1094).
Chagas was named after the Brazilian physician Carlos Chagas, who first described it in 1909 (Chagas, C. 1909a. Neue Trypanosomen. Vorläufige Mitteilung. Arch. Schiff Tropenhyg. 13:120-122; Redhead, S. A., et al. 2006. Pneumocystis and Trypanosoma cruzi: nomenclature and typifications. J Eukaryot Microbiol. 53:2-11). He discovered that the intestines of Triatomidae harbored a flagellate protozoan, a new species of the Trypanosoma genus, and was able to prove experimentally that the parasite could be transmitted to marmoset monkeys that were bitten by the infected bug. Chagas named the pathogenic parasite that causes the disease Trypanosoma cruzi (Chagas, 1909a) and later that year as Schizotrypanum cruzi (Chagas, C. 1909b. Nova tripanozomiase humana: Estudos sobre a morfolojia e o ciclo evolutivo do Schizotrypanum cruzi n. gen., n. sp., ajente etiolojico de nova entidade morbida do homem. Mem. Inst. Oswaldo Cruz. 1:159-218), both names honoring Oswaldo Cruz, a Brazilian physician and epidemiologist who fought epidemics of yellow fever, smallpox, and bubonic plague at the turn of the 20th century.
Charles Darwin might have suffered from this disease as a result of a bite from the “Great Black Bug of the Pampas” he received east of the Andes near Mendoza. Darwin reported the episode in his diaries of the Voyage of the Beagle. Darwin was young and in general good health, though six months previously he had been ill for a month near Valparaiso, but in 1837, almost a year after he returned to England, he began to suffer intermittently from a strange group of symptoms, becoming incapacitated for much of the rest of his life.
In endemic areas, T. cruzi is transmitted mainly by blood-sucking triatomine insects. The disease can also be spread by blood transfusion, intravenous drug use, congenital transmission, by sexual activity, organ transplant or through breast milk (Bittencourt, A. L. 1976. Congenital Chagas disease. Am J Dis Child. 130:97-103; Cheng, K. Y., et al. 2007 Immunoblot assay using recombinant antigens as a supplemental test to confirm the presence of antibodies to Trypanosoma cruzi. Clin Vaccine Immunol. 14:355-61; Grant, I. H., et al. 1989. Transfusion-associated acute Chagas disease acquired in the United States. Ann Intern Med. 111:849-51; Hoff, R., et al. 1978. Congenital Chagas's disease in an urban population: investigation of infected twins. Trans R Soc Trop Med Hyg. 72:247-50; Kirchhoff, L. V. 1989. Is Trypanosoma cruzi a new threat to our blood supply? Ann Intern Med. 111:773-5; Skolnick, A. 1989. Does influx from endemic areas mean more transfusion-associated Chagas' disease? Jama. 262:1433). Currently, there is no vaccine against T. cruzi. 
Diagnosis of chronic T. cruzi infection reflects the complexity of the parasite's life cycle. During periods of high fever, diagnosis consists simply of identifying the parasites in blood, cerebrospinal fluid, fixed tissue or lymph nodes; however, during latency and chronic stages of infection, the bug is difficult to detect. In xenodiagnosis, the intestinal contents of insect vectors are examined for T. cruzi several weeks after these parasites feed on the blood of a suspected patient. However, this procedure is laborious, expensive and lacks sensitivity (Segura, E. 1987. Xenodiagnosis. In Chagas' Disease Vectors. Vol. R. R. Brenner and A. M. Stoka, editors. CRC Press, Boca Raton, Fla. 41-45).
In contrast, serologic assays for antibodies to T. cruzi are well suited for rapid and inexpensive diagnosis of the infection. These methods include indirect immunofluorescence, indirect hemagglutination, complement fixation and enzyme immunoassay (Cheng, K. Y., et al. 2007 Immunoblot assay using recombinant antigens as a supplemental test to confirm the presence of antibodies to Trypanosoma cruzi. Clin Vaccine Immunol. 14:355-61). A persistent problem with conventional assays has been the occurrence of inconclusive and false-positive results (Almeida, I. C., et al. 1997. A highly sensitive and specific chemiluminescent enzyme-linked immunosorbent assay for diagnosis of active Trypanosoma cruzi infection. Transfusion. 37:850-7; Kirchhoff et al., 2006; Leiby, D. A., et al. 2000. Serologic testing for Trypanosoma cruzi: comparison of radioimmunoprecipitation assay with commercially available indirect immunofluorescence assay, indirect hemagglutination assay, and enzyme-linked immunosorbent assay kits. J Clin Microbiol. 38:639-42).
No assay has been uniformly accepted as the gold standard serologic diagnosis of T. cruzi infection (Cheng et al., 2007). Assays that are designed to detect T. cruzi DNA have been found to be insensitive (Gomes, M. L., et al. 1999. Chagas' disease diagnosis: comparative analysis of parasitologic, molecular, and serologic methods. Am J Trop Med Hyg. 60:205-10). A radioimmune precipitation assay (RIPA) that produces easily interpreted results was developed nearly two decades ago and has been suggested for use as a confirmatory test in the U.S. (Kirchhoff et al., 1989). Its sensitivity and specificity, however, have not been systematically validated. Moreover, the complexity of the RIPA render its widespread use outside of research settings difficult (Leiby et al., 2000).
Immunoassays designed to detect anti-T. cruzi antibodies present in patient samples can provide fast and reliable serological diagnostic methods. Typically, such diagnostic kits use one or more specific antibodies to act as calibrators, positive controls and/or panel members. Often, Chagas high-titer human plasma and/or serum is screened and spiked into the negative control reagent at specific quantities. Chagas quality control reagents, such as positive controls, are human plasma or serum samples screened for the presence of antibodies against specific epitopes. However, using human serum and plasma samples has several significant disadvantages. These include: (1) increasing regulatory concerns, (2) difficulty in sourcing large volume with high titer and specificity; (3) lot variability; (4) limitations regarding characterization; and (5) cost.
Thus, there remains a need in the art for specific antibodies to act as calibrators, positive controls and/or panel members. The present disclosure optionally overcomes or obviates some of the problems of current T. cruzi immunoassays (namely, increasing regulatory concerns, difficulty in sourcing large volume with high titer and specificity, lot variability, limitations regarding characterization, and cost) by providing novel antibodies, cell lines producing these antibodies, and methods of making these antibodies.